farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Helicopter
The Helicopter is a vehicle in Far Cry 3. It has has a Pilot and a Co-pilot and is armed with what appears to be an M230 chain gun. It is used by both the Pirates and Privateers. In the beginning when Jason is running through the jungle, a helicopter is sent after him in an effort to gun him down. When it severed the rope bridge and made Jason fall into the river below, it flies away, presuming that Jason is dead. The Helicopter is one of the few vehicles that cannot be piloted by Jason, as shown in a mission when he forces one of Vaas' pilots to fly — with a pistol to his head — rather than flying the aircraft himself. In a penultimate mission in the game, Jason uses the mounted gun, which is a MKG with seemingly explosive ammunition mounted on the right side of the helicopter while his brother Riley flies it in order to escape from South Island. Helicopters may be sent after Jason on certain challenges, missions or upon activation of an alarm at an outpost. The Helicopters chain gun is devastating and can make quick work of Jason if the player is not careful. However, they can be easily taken care of with an RPG, or by shooting the pilot through the cockpit windscreen. The AMR can also easily destroy a helicopter while still having enough ammo to take care of any other vehicles and dismounted enemies. The Helicopter returns in Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon , this time under the control of Omega Force . They are found more frequently than in Far Cry 3, and appear when a garrison alarm has been triggered or during missions. The player can ride in a helicopter at the beginning of the game, acting as a gunner for it. Trivia * The Helicopters in Far Cry 3 are Sikorsky UH-60 Blackhawk. * They are even named "Black Hawk" in the map editor. * It is currently unknown how the Pirates or Privateers obtained access to these Helicopters, as the UH-60 is a military chopper, thus not being available on the civilian market. * Shooting the pilot in the cockpit will cause him to fall out (or through) the cockpit and fall to the ground, resulting the helicopter spinning out of control. * In Far Cry 3, the machine guns on the Helicopters will fire bullets at the player. However, in Blood Dragon, the machine gun will fire neon-blue lasers. * In Blood Dragon, the explosive rounds from the Kobracon will often kill a helicopter's pilot with splash damage before the helicopter itself is destroyed. * In Far Cry 4 Pagan Min has his own private helicopter he uses to get around with a special color black and yellow color scheme with the Royal Army symbol on the side. Categories * Helicopters come in four different paint schemes: white, black, camouflage and striped. * Helicopters can reinforce an outpost under attack, if alarms were triggered. Their presence, however, is quite uncommon. * In Blood Dragon, Helicopters come with a black paint scheme but with a white Omega on the sides. Category:Far Cry 3 Vehicles Category:Far Cry 4 Vehicles Category:Vehicles